


In for a Penny. In for a Pound.

by Floofoboy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily being cool, F/M, Garcia playing match maker, Morgan teasing his little brother figure, Spencer being bold, The team being a family - Freeform, The team loving each other because they are all one be family, The team spending time together, Welcome banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofoboy/pseuds/Floofoboy
Summary: Cross-posted on: Fanfiction.netWhat will Spencer Reid do when he finds out that the person he loves is no longer in a relationship? Will he let someone else take her? Or will he take his chance and use it? And the most important thing will she love him back?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 37





	In for a Penny. In for a Pound.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first Fanfiction, but it is my first time posting online. Do feel free to critique me just be gentle please. Anyway without further or do here is In for a Penny. In for a Pound.

Reid has been in love with JJ for as long as he could remember, but unfortunately he didn't have a lick of courage to go ask her out. So eventually he was crushed by the news that she was with someone else, he put on a strong face and said his congratulations. Everyday he woke up to the pain of knowing the one he loved was in another man's arms, but as long as she was happy he was happy. Right? 

Spencer woke up like it was just another day, got up heading straight to the bathroom to snatch a quick shower before getting dressed. Slipping on his shoes he reached for his keys, standing up walking out to the living room securing his stachel on his shoulder finally leaving for the office. Like usual he was there before everyone else, he helped himself to some coffee and made his way back to his desk to at least attempt to finish the mountain of paperwork he had. Of course Morgan and Emily were no help by adding some of their work into his, more often than not he didn't mind the extra work it gave him something to do. 

Occasionally he even slipped one or two into their piles for a little payback but not often enough for them to notice a change. He had to do something to kill a little time before they got to work. One by one everybody filed into the office first was Hotch, that was expected as he was the Unit Chief, next was Rossi, then Garcia in one of her uniquely coloured outfits, proceeding with Emily, JJ, and last but not least Morgan.

Hotch informed everyone today was a paperwork day, causing the team to let out small cheers all around. The whole team decided to work out in the bullpen, somehow they even convinced Rossi to do so as well. Emily stayed at her desk, Garcia took up a spot on Morgan's, Rossi and Hotch gained refuge at an empty one, and JJ decided she would bunk with her best friend aka Spencer. Work was being done between the giggles from the girls and the laughing all around, they all enjoyed their paperwork day. So much so they decided to go out and drink to continue their fun.

“ Wait who is buying? “ Garcia asked a smile adorning her face

“ Oh Baby Girl, asking the real questions. “ Derek laughs putting an arm around Garcia's shoulders 

“ I’ll take the tab tonight. “ Rossi states

The team lets out triumphant cheers as the pack into the elevator. They all spent the next couple hours laughing and drinking, everyone in tears with all the jokes and stories being thrown out left and right. At one point the guys and girls split off into groups because the girls wanted to gossip and needless to say the guys didn't. Not soon after the girls traveled back to the guys and the night carried on as before, but eventually they all had to call it a night. When that time came it was nearly two in the morning, this caused Hotch to give the announcement that if anyone came in late or not at all, including himself, it would be excused. Everyone went their separate ways, and all made it home safely.

The next morning everyone did come in but a little later than usual, a little quieter too that was till Garcia came flying through the doors of the elevator straight for the team's resident genius. She dragged him to her lair, without a word to him as to why. Quickly she set down her things then sat down herself, pulling a chair in front her gesturing for him to sit. 

Hesitantly he did so, looking at her for an explanation for her actions finally he spoke up wanting to know what was happening “ Is there something you need Garcia? “ 

“ Oh just wanted to tell you something. “ the grin on her face somehow getting bigger. 

“ Which would be? “ 

“ Oh just that our young, beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed media liaison slash profiler is as single as a pringle. “ Garcia chirped. 

Shock engulfed Reid’s entire body, his eyes going wide “ For how long? “ he asked with an urgency in his voice. 

“ Almost three months is what I believe she said. “ 

“ Are you serious? “ Reid asks the tone of his voice hoping there is truth in her words.

“ Of course! Why would I lie to you about it? “ Garcia exclaims with her question.

Spencer smiles “ Just wanted to make sure it’s all, “ he paused “ , I have to make my move, or i’ll lose her forever this time. “ he finished. 

“ Well what are you going to do then? “ 

“ I don’t know. “ he confesses genuinely. 

“ Oh my innocent baby boy, let me help you? “ she offers. 

Reid nods in agreement as Garcia smiles and launches into her arsenal of ideas. Little did they know it was luckily just another paperwork day. They spent all day together, Garcia giving him ideas making sure to pay adamant attention. 

Spencer went home that night and planned out everything, making sure that he had a plan in case she said no. He hopped into the shower, then got out and dried off before getting dressed in a pair of boxers and sweats. He swiped a book from one of his various shelves in his apartment and went for his bedroom. He made a few calls before laying down to go to sleep.

Spencer woke up with a little pep in his step that morning then left even earlier than normal. Once at work he put all his focus into finishing all his work, along with the extra files Morgan and Emily had slipped in there the day before. After a few hours of work had passed he stole a glance at his watch, realizing it was time for lunch. He reached for his satchel and swiftly began walking toward JJ’s office, a few moments later he was leaning up against the doorframe. Giving the sturdy wood a light knock to grab her attention.

“ Oh hey Spence, is there something you need? “ JJ asked kindly.

“ Nah just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me. “ he said calmly.

“ Wait, it's already, “ she trailed off looking at her computer clock “ , yeah sure let me grab my things and we will go. “ JJ finished while standing up.

They headed out to lunch, to a place that wasn't far from the BAU that had fairly decent food.

“ So what happened with your boyfriend? “ Spencer asked. 

“ Why do you assume something happened? “ 

“ JJ you're my best friend, I noticed something was up a while ago. We just haven't done anything like this for me to ask about it. So what's up? What happened? “ He replied surprisingly smooth. 

“ Okay fine. It was the normal things that happen to most people in our line of work. “ she admitted. 

“ Couldn't take the hours we work? “ she nodded in confirmation “ Okay how about this, I take you out to dinner Friday to get your mind off of it? If we get a case then we will rain check, yeah? “ Spencer ended his confidence building. 

“ You know what, sure. Yeah, sounds great “ JJ smiled sweetly. 

“ Great! “ he exclaimed putting his hands together “ I’ll plan it and let you know. “ he said letting her know how it was going to work.

“ How gentlemanly of you Dr. Reid “ she says playfully. 

He smiles and lets out a small chuckle as their food arrived they ate, talked and joked. With their stomachs full Reid paid, heading back to the office continuing to talk their arms linked. They reached their location and he bowed and stuck out his arm toward the open elevator in return she did a small curtsy walking in. As soon as the door closed they both burst out laughing at their own theatrics, the elevator stopped so they held in their laughter as best as possible. 

Both went off to their designated areas to do their work. The end of the day rolled around most everyone was gone, but as JJ was leaving she spotted one curly haired genius still at his desk. So she wandered over to him and sat on his desk. 

“ So you working late by demand or choice? “ she asks gently. 

“ Choice “ he answers, spinning in his chair to look at the beautiful blonde.

“ Oh no plans for tonight then? “ 

“ Only plans I have are the one we have on Friday. “ he smiles.

JJ couldn't help but smile back “ You know I couldn't help but wonder. Is our dinner Friday a date? “ 

“ Oh no you're onto me “ he says playfully as he moves to the edge of his seat “ do I need to make a run for it? “ he laughs. 

Laughing she pushes him gently “ So it is? “ 

“ Do you want it to be? “ 

“ Yes. “ she responds honestly. 

“ Then a date it is Agent Jareau. “ he claims.

“ Well don’t stay here too late, i’ll call you exactly at Midnight to make sure you aren't still here. You got me? “ she asks sliding off his desk and pointing at him accusingly 

“ I promise. “ he says, putting a hand over his heart. 

She smiles and leaves noting the time. She really did plan to call him at midnight to make sure he wasn’t still there. She worried about him when he stayed in the office too late, because he usually only does that when he doesn't want to go home and has a lot going on. Therefore is in need of a distraction aka his paperwork. 

Surprisingly midnight came sooner than JJ thought and took her phone from her nightside and dialed his number. By the third ring he picked up. 

“ Ried? “ 

“ You still in the office? “

“ No, I am at home reading. “ 

“ Well it's midnight so I think we both should call it a night and sleep. “

“ Yeah I think I agree. Goodnight JJ, sleep well. “ 

“ Goodnight Spence, you too “ 

With that she hung up holding the phone against her chest and thought ‘ when did I fall for Spence? ‘ she smiled to herself thinking about him as she plugged in her phone turning off her lamp. She soon fell asleep, thoughts of her and Spencer fresh in her mind. 

Friday could not come for sooner for either of them, and both were thankful for just an entire week of paperwork. But unfortunately the day seemed to just drag on forever, as if it was never ending. As the time to leave finally started to approach Spencer was finishing his last piece of paperwork. 

And just his luck he wrote down his last sentence as it turned the time to leave, Spencer shot up out of his chair roughly snatching up his satchel. Morgan noticed this and took the opportunity.

“ Woah Pretty boy, you got a hot date or something? “ Morgans asks teasingly. 

Smiling the younger agent answers “ Yes actually. “ Morgan gives him a stocked look.

“ Oh ho ho, who is the lucky lady? “ he prodes. 

“ You'll find out eventually. “ he said, just slipping out of Morgan's grasp making a somewhat speedy exit. 

Emily walked up behind him patting his shoulder “ Better luck next time. “ she says in a whisper and starts leaving for the day. 

Morgan chuckles to himself then grabs his jacket from the back of his chair heading over to Garcias lair in hopes she was still there. 

JJ rushed home, she had a good few hours till she had to be at the restaurant, which from the sound of it was a very nice place. She jumped in the shower, she gracefully sprang from her refreshing shower picking out a beautiful blue dress. JJ blow dried her hair and started getting ready. 

Spencer took a small detour on his way home. When he got home and took a deep breath in and then let it out. He set his satchel on his couch as he walked into his room picking out a nice green button up shirt, black pants, mismatch socks, and nice shoes. Laying them out on his bed Spence begins to undress and get in the shower. 

He wasted no time washing up making sure he washed his hair thoroughly, to get out any stray pieces of hair. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed his towel wrapping it around himself and looking in the mirror, he had to admit he did look good with his hair shorter. He puts his arms into his shirt sliding it onto his shoulders he buttons it then proceeds with his pants, socks, shoes. Until he is fully dressed and ready to go, double checking he has everything. He sends JJ his ETA ( estimated time of arrival ) and leaves locking his front door behind him. 

JJ had just finished getting ready when she heard her phone chime with a message. Making her way into her bedroom she picked it up and saw that Spencer was on his way. Butterflies appeared in her stomach, as did a smile on her face. 

Although Spencer didn't particularly care to drive he did because tonight was special, because this was his last chance to win over JJ. He pulled up to her apartment, put the car in park and got out. When out of the corner of his eye he saw a very beautiful blue flower that reminded him of her eyes, so he went and grabbed it. Luckily it didn't have thorns, he sent the text that he was there continuing to wait. As he waited more and more butterflies developed in his stomach, and that's when he saw her.

For a second he forgot how to breath, as she walked up to him Spencer finally was able to catch his breath. He took his hand from out behind his back and stuck it out to her.

“ The flower is beautiful Spence. “ JJ commented as she took it

“ Yeah, just like you. “ He responded slyly without thinking about it

She gives him a smile, along with a smile. Spencer took in a deep breath and then let it out.

“ JJ, there is something I have wanted to tell you for a while. Uh so here goes nothing I suppose. “ He sucked in a breath “ For as long as I can remember I have basically been in love with you. And when I say that I mean it, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Like when I see you my heart skips a beat, although that's not medically possible, but that's beside the point. I wanted to get this out now, because if I didn't tell you the truth now then I would have lost you to someone else forever. I was heartbroken enough the first time I found out you were in a relationship, that I had lost my chance because I waited too long. “ Spencer paused taking another breath “ So this time I took action, and decided that I had waited long enough. So here I am overthinking and overanalyzing everything, because I'm in love with you. “ He finished, as he waited for some sort of reply.

As soon as JJ was able to comprehend what he just said she smiled.

“ I love you too Spence. “ JJ confessed.

Spencer seemed to physically relax at her words. He smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

“ So JJ, will you be my Girlfriend? “ Spencer asked quietly.

“ Of course. “ she answered, putting the flower behind her ear.

“ Well be better off or we are going to lose our reservations. “ he reminded.

And so they got in his car and they left. And the rest as everyone says is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
